Se desintegra el amor
by Tsuki Daiyamondo
Summary: Y yo se porque paso eso. Ya lo presentía desde un principio. Porque era un niño que trataba de actuar como un adulto. Fue por mi edad. Por mi inmadurez. KakaSasu Songfic


Bien, ya van dos songfics KakaSasu con canciones de la misma artista. Necesito Internet urgentemente. Arnet la puta que te amo (?) Mentira, yo odiarte.

La RAE debería de aceptar la palabra asdasdasdadasd como palabra, es injusto que no lo haga. (¿Por qué saltaba con eso en este momento? ¡Por la gloria a Satán claro!) (?) Yo necesitar Internet urgentemente. Suerte que tengo una gran colección de yaoi en mi computadora porque sino ya estaría convulsionando en el piso del aburrimiento…o peor…tal vez estaría respirando aire fresco con…con…con personas reales. Suerte que soy precavida. Eso ultimo fue porque odio a casi toda la gente que conozco personalmente y tengo agorafobia Soy tan tierna.

Disclarimer: Los personajes me pertenecen…ok no, pero como quisiera. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si me pertenecieran a mi Itachi no hubiera muerto, y en este momento estaría dándole duro a Sasuke y ya hubieran reconstruido el clan entero…y todo el país entero estaría lleno de bebes Uchihas. *-*… Ah, si la canción. Se desintegra el amor, By: Paty Cantu.

_Si, ya lo presentía._

_Si lo predije y sucedió._

_Dicen que cuando algo empieza mal_

_Sin excepción no acaba bien_

Nadie del equipo siete aprobó la relación que teníamos cuando se los contamos…o descubrieron.

Pero a quien le importa. Nos amábamos y eso era lo importante,

_Si decidimos no escuchar_

_Si tal vez yo hubieras dulce_

_Y mucho menos frágil_

_Di tu hubieras sido amor_

_Más tierno y no tan volátil_

Yo siempre fui muy indiferente, no me gustaba el cariño, me hacia sentir incomodo. Pero aun así lo necesitaba porque en el interior yo estaba –y estoy- destruido, era como una bola de cristal al borde de la nada y tus brazos eran los que mantenían sin caer a la oscuridad…pero…tú también me eras indiferente a veces. Te ibas a quien sabe donde, llegabas cuando podías, lo único que me mantenía aun atado a ti era la necesidad de tus brazos, la necesidad que tenia de que limpies toda la oscuridad de mi interior, pero a veces no podías, y yo sangraba internamente cuando me daba cuenta.

_Dejaste de quererme_

_Deje de enamorarte_

_Queriendo ser fuerte_

_Deje de buscarte_

_Y fuimos cobardes_

_Tontos los dos_

Y poco a poco, ya no había el mismo amor, el aire no era el mismo.

Yo ya no te buscaba cuando te necesitaba, es mas, huía y me ocultaba en la oscuridad. Fui un cobarde, tu también. Fuimos unos tontos los dos.

_Se desintegra el amor._

_Tú con tu indiferencia._

_Yo fue mi edad mi inmadurez._

_Y al final tú no me convertiste_

_En la mejor versión de mí_

_Y al final no pude provocar_

_Todo lo bueno que hay en ti_

Tu indiferencia me mataba, y yo, a decir verdad, no importa cuanto lo ocultara, seguía siendo un niño muy inmaduro que se ocultaba esperando que alguien lo encontrara.

Me intentaste ayudar, sacar de esas sombras, pero no tenias como, si nuestro amor se había desintegrado

_Dejaste de quererme_

_Deje de enamorarte_

_Queriendo ser fuerte_

_Deje de buscarte_

_Y fuimos cobardes_

_Tontos los dos_

_Se desintegra el amor._

Ya no me querías, y no podía hacer nada para que te enamorases de nuevo. Era un demonio cualquiera ante tus ojos, un demonio cualquiera que no podía ser rescatado.

Yo deje de buscar tu ayuda para salir de ese infierno. Y fui un cobarde, tanto como tu al no atreverte a poner las manos al fuego para salvar lo que amaste. Y fuimos unos tontos.

_Se desintegra el amor_

_Se desintegra el amor._

Nuestro amor se desintegraba como un papel que caía dentro del fuego del infierno en el que me encerraste sin tu amor.

_Deje de quererte_

_Y tú de enamorarme_

_Queriendo ser fuerte_

_Jamás me buscaste_

_Y fuimos cobardes_

_Tontos los dos_

_Se desintegra el amor._

Y ya no tenía como quererte. No podía amarte si todo lo que hacías me molestaba, lo adiaba, tu no querías y tampoco podías enamorarme de nuevo.

Y aunque te dolía dejarme ir, nunca me buscaste. Porque fuimos unos cobardes, unos tontos mientras se desintegraba el amor.

_Si ya lo presentía_

_Si fue mi edad mi inmadurez._

Y yo se porque paso eso. Ya lo presentía desde un principio.

Porque era un niño que trataba de actuar como un adulto. Fue por mi edad. Por mi inmadurez.


End file.
